Crazy Emma
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Emma is mentally unwell. She has created the idea of a fairytale family to help her cope. In real life, Neal is her husband, Henry Neal Cassidy is their 10 year old son, a 5 year old daughter named, Hallianna Ruth Cassidy and 2 year old twins named, Wyatt Matthew Cassidy and Wynette Gabriella Cassidy. Emma is in a psychiatric hospital. What happens when she escapes the psychiatric?
1. Chapter 1

Emma is mentally unwell. She has created the idea of a fairytale family to help her cope. In real life, Neal is her husband, Henry Neal Cassidy is their 10 year old son, a 5 year old daughter named, Hallianna Ruth Cassidy and 2 year old twins named, Wyatt Matthew Cassidy and Wynette Gabriella Cassidy. Emma is in a psychiatric hospital. What happens when she escapes the psychiatric hospital and goes in search of Storybrooke, Maine? What will she find? Will she be proven crazy or will everyone believe her finally?

* * *

name: Henry Neal Cassidy

nickname: Buddy, little prince

born: June 11, 2001

age: 10

appearance: Jared Gilmore

personality: same as on the show

family: Emma Swan(mother), Neal Cassidy(father), Hallianna(sister), Wyatt(brother), and Wynette(sister)

Name: Hallianna Ruth Cassidy

nickname: Halli, Hal, angel

born: March 5, 2006

age: 5

appearance: Mia Talerico

personality: sweet, silly, imaginative, caring, and loving

family: Emma Swan(mother), Neal Cassidy(father), Henry(brother), Wyatt(brother), and Wynette(sister)

Name: Wyatt Matthew Cassidy/Wynette Gabriella Cassidy

nickname: Wy, bubby(by Wynette)/sissy(by Wyatt), Ella(from her middle name) princess

born: September 23, 2009

age: 2

appearance: Wyatt portrayed by Brock Butler(age 2) /Wynette portrayed by Ella and Mia Allen

Wyatt's personality: smart for his age, funny, loves cuddling, and has a typical two year old boy personality

Wynette's personality: giggly, and has a typical two year old girl personality

family: Emma Swan(mother), Neal Cassidy(father), Hallianna(sister), and Henry(brother)

other: Wyatt stopped napping at 18 months old, while Wynette still takes naps

* * *

Emma is two weeks pregnant with twins and she is admitted into the psychiatric hospital. Neal is there with the kids getting Emma all situated.

"Emma, are you ok to watch Hallianna?" Neal asked "I'm going to take Henry and get some food for us." Neal explained

"Yes, I'll be fine, Neal" Emma stated

After Neal left, Hallianna was sitting on her mommy's lap and she looked up to her mommy and asked, "Mommy, how wong do you have to be here?"

"Not long, Angel. I promise this is temporary."

"Kay mommy" Hallianna replies

* * *

On September 23, 2009, the twins, Wyatt and Wynette are born in the psychiatric hospital.

"Hey Angel, what do you think or your baby brother and sister?" Emma asked as she showed Hallianna her brother, Wyatt since Wynette was in an incupator, then explained "You're a big sister, just like how Henry is a big brother to you."

"Their so wittwe, mommy." Hallianna stated then she asked, "Was I this wittwe?"

"Not quite this little, but you were little." Emma explained

"Momma, they are so cute and I promise to be a great big brother to them, just like I am with Halli." Henry said

"Mommy, I'm gonna be a good big sister. I'm gonna be wike Henwy" Hallianna exclaims

"That's great to hear." Emma stated

* * *

Emma has been in the psychiatric hospital since she was two weeks pregnant with the twins, Wyatt and Wynette, now the twins are two. Emma's five year old daughter Hallianna just wants her mommy to come home. One day when Neal takes his and Emma's kids to visit their mom they arrive and told she is gone. Luckily for them ten year old Henry knows exactly where his mom is. Neal drives to Storybrooke with his four kids.

"Daddy, where mommy?" Wynette asks

"We're going to see her, Ella" Neal said not wanting to worry his youngest daughter

(About two hours later)

"Daddy, I have to use the bathroom" Hallianna exclaims

"Ok Hal, I'll stop as soon as I see a place. Can you try and hold it until then?" Neal asked

"Yeah, I think so daddy" Hallianna replied while nodding

(A few minutes later, Neal stops at a fast food place)

"Alright everyone come on" Neal said getting Wynette out of her car seat. "Hey buddy, can you get Wyatt out of his car seat please?"

"Sure dad" Henry replied as he unbuckled his little brother and carried him inside, while Hallianna held her daddy's hand

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma is walking around looking for her parents. She has believed in the curse ever since she received the 'Once Upon A Time' book when she was 7, but she never knew who it came from. Emma then walked by a school and saw a lady who looked like Snow White in the book.

Emma walked over to the lady and asked, "Excuse me, I'm trying to find someone? Who are you? I'm Emma"

"I'm Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret replied "It's nice to meet you Emma. That's a wonderful name"

"I'm sorry for bothering you. It appears I have the wrong person." Emma said apologetically

"That's quite alright, Emma" Mary Margaret said

Emma starting walking again when she heard a car honk and someone call her name.

* * *

Neal is in the car and honks the horn when he sees Emma and then he yells, "Emma!" Emma turns around when she hears her name called

Then she walks over to the car and asks, "Neal, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Neal asks and then explains, "I'm looking for my wife. She wasn't at the psychiatric hospital today, when I was taking the kids to visit you."

"I have to find my parents and break the curse" Emma explained

"Here we go with the curse again." Neal mumbled. "Em, it's not real and your parents aren't Snow White and Prince Charming." Neal replied exasperated

"Yes they are and if you will stay one week I can prove it" Emma stated

Neal sighs and says, "Ok, one week and then we go home as a family"

The from the backseat they hear Hallianna exclaim, "Mommy! I want Mommy, daddy!"

As Emma opens the backseat down, she unbuckles her daughter's car seat, lifts her daughter out of the seat and places her daughter on her hip. "Hey Angel" Emma says

"Mommy, are you better yet?" Hallianna asked

"Not yet, Angel" Emma replies

"When are you going to get better, mommy?" Hallianna asked

"Soon Angel, I promise." Emma replied

The next day, Henry helps Emma find her birth parents since he is sort of a believer too. Emma and Henry search the hospital for Charming, Emma's dad since he was injured getting Emma to the wardrobe.

"Mom, it's that Charming from your book?" Henry asked pointing to a man who is in a coma

"Yes, that's my dad" Emma exclaims running into the room with the comatose patient. She looks at the guy and says, "Daddy, wake up please." And then she kisses his forehead. Charming wakes up remembering who he is but the curse is still intact.

"Emma?" Charming asks confused

* * *

What do you think is going to happen next?

Please leave a comment. Comments are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_"Mom, it's that Charming from your book?" Henry asked pointing to a man who is in a coma_

_"Yes, that's my dad" Emma exclaims running into the room with the comatose patient. She looks at the guy and says, "Daddy, wake up please." And then she kisses his forehead. Charming wakes up remembering who he is but the curse is still intact._

_"Emma?" Charming asks confused_

* * *

"Yes dad, it's me Emma." Emma stated "I always knew I would find you and I never stopped believing."

Charming hugs his daughter and says, "I love you, Emma. I risked my life to save you. Then Charming looked at Henry and asked, "Who's this young man?"m

"Dad, this is my ten year old son, Henry." Emma explained. Then Henry said, "Hi grandpa"

"I have a grandson." Charming said happily, then he looked at Henry and said, "Hi Henry, nice to meet you."

"Come on, dad. I'll take you to meet my husband and my other kids." Emma exclaimed

"Ok, where's your mother?" Charming asked wondering where Snow was.

"I haven't broken the curse yet, dad. I'm sorry" Emma cried

"Hey princess, it's ok. You'll figure out how to break the curse. Then we'll finally have a chance at being a family." David explained

"Kay thanks dad. I love you, daddy." Emma stated

* * *

At Granny's bed and breakfast, Emma takes her dad to meet Neal and the other kids.

"Neal, this is my dad." Emma exclaimed excited that she could finally prove Prince Charming was her dad.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Neal" Neal said shocked

"Hi Neal" Charming said and then whispered protectively, " If you ever hurt my daughter, you'll have to face me." To which Neal just nodded too afraid to say anything.

"Dad, meet my daughter Hallianna, and my twins, Wyatt and Wynette." Emma said introducing her kids.

"It's nice to meet you Hallianna, Wyatt, and Wynette"

"Grandpa?" Hallianna asked confused

"Yeah, I am kid." Charming replied with a smile and then he hugged his granddaughter.

"Gwampa!" Wyatt and Wynette said in unison

"Yes, that's right Wyatt and Wynette. I'm your grandpa." Charming said with a smile as his youngest grandson and granddaughter ran towards him.

* * *

The next day, Emma is at Granny's with Charming, and her three youngest kids, since Henry is with his dad.

"Emma, I'm so sorry that you had to grow up alone. The wardrobe only took one. Your mother was supposed to go in when she was still pregnant but you came early." Charming explained

"It's ok, really dad. I'm not mad. I understand you had to protect me." Emma stated "I always knew the truth."

Wynette was sitting on Emma's lap and was reaching toward Charming who had Wyatt on his lap.

"Oh, I think Ella wants to sit with you." Emma said handing Wynette to her dad and putting Wyatt on her lap. Wyatt cuddled into his mommy's chest, sucked his middle and ring finger, then started to drift off to asleep.

Then Hallianna tugged onto her mommy's sleeve, "Mommy, I'm bored." Hallianna complained then asked, "Is there a park?"

Emma replied, "I don't know, angel. Maybe I could call your dad and you can hang out with him and Henry."

Hallianna shook her head and said, "No mommy, I wanna be with you and grandpa."

"Ok, well then let's go find something fun to do." Emma said before saying to Charming, "I hope you don't mind, dad."

Charming stood up, holding Wynette and replied, "I don't mind at all, princess."

Emma then stood up, holding a sleeping Wyatt in one arm and holding Hallianna's hand with the other arm and said, "Ok then onward we go. We can figure out how to break the curse tomorrow."

* * *

At the park, Emma and Charming are sitting on a bench watching Wynette and Hallianna play, while Wyatt is sleeping in his mommy's arms.

"So Emma, do you have any idea how you are going to break the curse." Charming asked

"Honestly dad, I have no clue how I am going to break the curse." Emma replied, "That's why I need you. I was hoping maybe you knew."

Charming shook his head, "No, but I do know that true love breaks any curse and you have to be the one to break it. Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It's ok, dad. I think that may be all I need." Emma stated

Charming was watching Wyatt sleep and whispered, "He's so cute and peaceful."

"I know, I wish they were always like this" Emma whispered back

* * *

The next day, Neal and Charming are getting to know each other and watching the kids. Meanwhile Emma is familiarizing herself with the town and everyone in it when she bumps into the very person who cast the curse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Emma apologized not knowing in this cursed town the Evil Queen was the mayor.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know you" Regina stated.

"No, I just arrived in town two days ago. I'm Emma" Emma replied

"I'm Mayor Mills" Regina stated formally

"Nice to meet you Mayor Mills." Emma said with a smile pretending she didn't know who Mayor Mills really was.

"I noticed someone from the hospital was missing. He was in a coma, and no one really knew who he was. I was wondering if you knew where he was." Regina asked "He went missing yesterday"

Emma shook her head and replied, "No, I don't know where he is. I'll keep my eyes open though." Then Emma said with a smile,"Maybe he was finally awakened."

Then Emma walked away and continued on her day, hoping to find a way that she could break the curse. I mean it's not like that was an easy task, but she would do it. She had to break the curse so her mother, Snow White would remember her.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been one week since Emma's encounter with Regina, who still hasn't found out that Emma was the one who woke Prince Charming. Emma knew that although Regina was the one to cast the curse, Rumpelstilskin designed it so she'd have to ask him how she is supposed to break the curse. Emma walked into the pawn shop that was run by Rumpelstilskin's Storybrooke counterpart.

"Mr. Gold, I hope you can help me." Emma stated

"Who are you, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked

"It's Emma" Emma replied exasperated at the game Rumpelstilskin was playing

"Emma? Huh? I don't seem to recall knowing an Emma." Mr. Gold responded

"Cut the crap, Mr. Gold or should I say Rumpelstilskin. I'm Emma, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. I'm the savior destined to break Regina's curse." Emma explained

"Oh, Emma. I remember now. Thanks dearie." Rumpelstilskin said gratefully in his signature Rumple voice

"Ok, can you help me? How do I break the curse?" Emma asked

"With an act of true love. It has to come from within you." Rumpelstilskin explained "Sorry dearie, that's all I can tell you. The rest all depends on you. You'll know what to do."

Emma sighed not very satisfied with the little help she was given, but turned around and exited the pawn shop anyway. She still had to figure out how to break the curse, even if she didn't understand what Rumpelstilskin meant when he said the key to breaking the curse is inside of her.

* * *

At 3:00 pm, Emma walked to the school to pick up Henry and Hallianna. Henry is in Miss Blanchard's fourth grade class, who is really Snow White and Hallianna is in Miss Little's kindergarten class, who is really Thumbelina.

"Hi Buddy, hi Angel" Emma said greeting her kids

"Hi mommy" Hallianna said happily

"Hi mom" Henry responded

"How was school?" Emma asked her kids

"It was good. My teacher is really Snow White, but obviously she doesn't remember." Henry explained "I also made a friend his name is Nicholas. I think he is Hansel."

"Oh that's cool" Emma replied "How was school, Angel?"

"Good! We colored, and read, and took a nap after lunch. I also made a friend her name is Roselynn." Hallianna explained happily "She looks like Belle."

"Sounds like you both had wonderful days." Emma stated and then asked, "How would you like to go to Granny's for ice cream?"

"Yes please" both Hallianna and Henry said in unison.

Emma laughed, "Ok to Granny's we go then"

* * *

At Granny's, Emma was sitting at the counter with Hallianna and Henry. Emma got vanilla ice cream and Henry and Hallianna both got a sundae.

"Mommy?" Hallianna asked "Did you figure out how you are going to break the c-u-r-s-e?"

"Not yet, Angel" Emma said giving a smile

"Mom?" Henry asked "On Friday can I go to my new friend, Nicholas's house?"

"Um..I don't know yet, buddy." Emma replied "I don't know his parents."

"Ok, mom." Henry responded with a sigh. He really wanted to go to Nicholas's house.

* * *

Later that day when the kids are with Neal and Emma is with her dad, who was carrying his sword. For some reason she has a strong feeling inside of her and it is leading her in the direction of the library. Emma walked into the library and walked to the elevator that led to Maleficent.

"Dad, there's something down there." Emma stated "Give me your sword, please."

"Emma, you don't know what's down there and you certainly don't know how to use a sword." Charming told his daughter

"Daddy, please I'll be fine." Emma pleaded with puppy dog eyes

Reluctantly Charming took his sword out of the case and with a sigh he handed it to his daughter. "Please be care, Em. I love you" Charming said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I will dad. I promise and I love you too." Emma replied before taking the elevator down to Maleficent.

* * *

Down below Emma was walking and she didn't see anything right away, but when she turned around she saw a dragon. Emma almost freaked out but instead she looked at the sword and threw it at the throat of the dragon. The dragon explodes and in it's remains is an egg shaped container. Emma picks up the container and takes the elevator back up to her dad.

* * *

On the main level on the library, Emma shows her dad the egg shaped container.

"What is this?" Emma asked her dad

"I remember this." Charming stated "Back in the Enchanted Forest, I hid it inside of Maleficent for Rumpelstilskin"

"Maleficent is a dragon?" Emma asked confused

"No, she was a person." Charming responded

"Well I fought a dragon" Emma stated "I guess the curse turned her into a dragon"

"I guess so" Charming replied

"Alright let's take this back to Rumpelstilskin and find out what is inside of it." Emma told her dad

"Ok, let's go" Charming replied

* * *

At Mr. Gold's shop, Emma and Charming walk in with the egg shaped container.

"Rumpelstilskin, what's inside this?" Emma asked "I retrieved it from the inside of Maleficent"

"Oh I bottled some true love" Rumpelstilskin responded

"Why and how did you bottle true love?" Charming asked

"The how is for me to know and why is because it's handy to have around" Rumpelstilskin explained "True love is the only magic powerful enough to break any curse."

"Something inside me was telling me to go to the library" Emma stated " That's why you told me the key to breaking the curse was inside me."

Rumpelstilskin smiled, "That's right, dearie."

"What's the strongest point of magic in town?" Emma asked

"The well" Rumpelstilskin responded then he gave her directions to the well.

* * *

Emma and her dad walked to the well with the true love potion. Once they arrived at the well, Emma opened the bottle and poured the potion into the well. Almost immediately a thick rainbow cloud slowly flowed out of the well and spread throughout the town.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed

"Come on, Emma." Charming said "We should probably get back to town

"Alright dad" Emma said as she held her dad's hand while they walked to town

* * *

As people started to notice the rainbow cloud, the townspeople started walking out on the streets. Even Neal walked out of Granny's bed and breakfast with his kids.

When Neal noticed, Emma he ran toward her and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the curse."

Emma smiled and replied, "That's alright"

Hallianna looked up at her mom, "Mommy are you better now?"

"Yes angel, I am completely better." Emma responded

Hallianna hugged her mom, "I'm glad, mommy"

* * *

Snow saw Charming from the back and ran towards him and yelled, "Charming!"

Charming turned around and ran towards his wife. "Snow, I missed you" Charming said as he hugged his wife before kissing her. "Come on, you have to meet our daughter. I've only known her for a week, but she's an amazing woman.

Snow and Charming walked hand in hand over to Emma. Emma looked at her mom and dad with happy tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Emma said skeptically looking at Snow


	4. Chapter 4

Snow looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes "Oh Em, I'm so sorry you had to grow up without your father and I." Snow stated "But I knew I had to send you threw the wardrobe. I knew that was your best chance. It was your only chance."

"I know, mom" Emma replied hugging her mom "I forgive you and dad."

Snow looked at the four kids behind Emma and asked, "Are those my grandkids?"

Emma smiles and nods, "The oldest is Henry. He's ten." Henry smiles and waves. "Then this little five year old is Hallianna." Hallianna smiles and waves. "Finally we have my two year old twins, Wyatt and Wynette." Wyatt and Wynette smile. Wyatt reaches for Snow, while Wynette reaches for Charming.

Snow smiles as she takes Wyatt from Neal, and Charming smiles as he takes Wynette from Emma.

"So mom, what would you like to do?" Emma asked.

"I was thinking us girls could have a girl day, and the boys could have a boys day." Snow suggested

Emma smiles, "I like that idea, mom."

Snow smiles and nods at her daughter. She hands Wyatt to Charming, who in return hands Wynette to Snow.

* * *

Snow and Emma go to the park with Hallianna and Wynette. Snow and Emma talk, while Hallianna and Wynette play and run around.

* * *

Im ending this story because I don't know what else to write. Sorry.

Anyone who would like to take over this story can, just PM me first so I can give you permission. I am not continuing with this story because I lost my inspiration for it.


End file.
